Four research projects are involved under the Biomedical Research and Training Grant: 1. Rattlesnake venon project - To use insolubilzed rattlesnake venom factors for isolation and purification of goat antivenom and to purify and characterize the antilethal and antihemorragic factor from the serum of some warm-blooded animals which are naturally resistant to rattlesnake venom. 2. Purification of antiviral antibody - To design and refine a mass culture system using virus infected cells grown on glass beads to absorb viral antibody and then to elute it to obtain a highly purified antibody sample. 3. Wasp venom project - To develop a supply of polistes wasp venom for clinical and laboratory use and to find the best method for extraction of the venom and to characterize the extracted venom. 4. Antlerogenesis in deer - To develop the deer as a model for in vivo and in vitro mineral experimentation and subsequently to demonstrate the application of such work to problems of human bone disease.